The Cat House (pilot)
"The Cat House" (also known as "Bathroom Break!!") is the pilot short for the series of the same name. Plot Oliver tries to get to the bathroom, but he has to go through many obstacles along the way. Synopsis The story opens up with a picture of a orange kitten, and his ten kitty sisters. The kitten tells us not to let the picture fool us, as growing up in a big cat family isn't that perfect. With proof, he shows us the chaos just outside his room. This is...THE CAT HOUSE. The kitten's name is Oliver, and he explains that surviving in a big family of cats is a real challenge. One obstacle he endures is trying to get a turn in the bathroom. He informs us of his Three P's to Go Poo and Pee. The Three P's are Patience, Perseverance, and finally, Problem Solving. They are sure to get you into the bathroom, especially if you go in the last second. And with no time left, Oliver feels the strain and gets ready to go. He asks his big sister Susu, a rocker blueish white cat, to play a little tune for him on his travels and she obliges. His younger sister Doom Kitty, a gloomy emo black cat, wants to read him a poem, but Oliver tells her to wait until he's done with his business. His older sister Lulu, a comedian, tries to squirt him with her trick flower, but Oliver ducks in time, knowing that trick all too well, but Lulu squirts water from a flower on her shoes into his mouth. Suddenly, his older sister Mela, a sports jock calico cat, comes careening down the hall on her motorbike, while playing sports in the house. He gets out of the way in time, just before she crash into something. Just then, his little sister Marie, a fashion kitten princess, wants him to play "Fashion Photographer" with her. If he doesn't, she'll tell their mother that he was reading comics on the roof in his underwear again. Not wanting their mom to know and wondering how she know that, he accepts and takes some photos while Marie strikes poses. Just then, Marie's twin sister Chi, who is a bit more of a tomboy, and a handycat, comes by to show Oliver her mud pie. But Oliver's strain starts getting to him and he bolts for the bathroom. Doom checks to see if he's ready, but he says he's not. He leaps over his little sister Sagwa, a siamese kitten genius, and reminds her to carry the 1 in her mathematical formula she's writing on the wall. Oliver's older sister Mimi, a stereotypical dumb greenish white cat, is trying to figure out how to turn on the vacuum, and manages to do so, while sucking up Oilver's fur in the process which causes Oliver to become all bald with no fur. Oilver is almost at the bathroom, but his older sister Penelope, the first born, beats him to it. Oliver tells her it's not fair, and that she cut in front of him, but Penlope believes she gets first born privilege and shuts herself in. As Oliver is forced to wait, Doom Kitty comes by and thinks he's done with his business, and reads her poem to him, only to make Oliver go even more. Just then, Oliver's younger sister Pussyfoot, a baby kitten, walks by with her dirty diaper, and he gets an idea on using the third P: Problem Solving, to get Penelope out of the bathroom. As Penelope takes care of her business, Oliver comes in and closes the door, containing something that disturbs Penelope so much, that she gets terrified and runs out of the bathroom in fear. His other sisters look on in confusion, and Oliver reveals to have gotten Pussyfoot's dirty diaper off her, and used it to shoo Penelope out of the bathroom, to which they all cheer for his courage. Oliver throws the diaper away and says that surviving in a big cat family is a challenge, but not impossible, and finally goes to take care of his business on the toilet. However, he finds out that there's no toilet paper left. He asks his sisters for a new roll, but they can't hear him over the loud commotion and loud chaos they're causing. Character Appearances * Oliver (first apperance) * Penelope Pussycat (first apperance) * Mimi Caty (first apperance) * Susu Caty (first apperance) * Lulu Caty (first apperance) * Mela (first apperance) * Doom Kitty (first apperance) * Chi (first apperance) * Marie (first apperance) * Sagwa Miao (first apperance) (non speaking role) * Pussyfoot (first apperance) * Pua (first apperance) (seen running in the background) * Meeko (first apperance) (seen running in the background) * Pascal (first apperance) (seen running in the background) * Hei Hei (first apperance) (seen running in the background) Trivia * Penelope, Susu, and Marie are the only sisters named in this short, while Sagwa is the only one that doesn't speak. * Patch is one of the show's main characters, but does not appear in the pilot. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}